little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse is Saved/Minnie's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Minnie dragged Mickey to the shore. Mickey's shorts were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Minnie fixed her gaze at her love. The normal black mouse still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Minnie waited for Mickey to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Minnie. What if she was too late? She noticed Goofy landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Mickey, Minnie hoped that he could tell her about Mickey's condition. "Is he - dead?" Minnie asked in a worried manner, as Goofy opened one of Mickey's eyes with his fingers. He studied 's still lifeless eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Minnie more worried! Then Goofy walked around Mickey and stopped at his feet. Minnie just noticed that Mickey had lost his shoes at the sea. Goofy picked up Mickey's bare foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Mickey's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Goofy's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermouse noticed Mickey moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Mickey was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Mickey had managed to open his mouth to get air. Minnie felt her heart rejoice since Mickey was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy black bangs across his forehead. Then Minnie lifted Mickey's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the normal mouse's face as she sang to him. Minnie: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Daisy and Pudge and an exhausted Zsa Zsa. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Zsa Zsa lifted his eyes up upon the shore. She couldn't believe her eyes! EWhen Zsa Zsa saw Minnie singing to Mickey, she was so shocked that her jaw dropped! Goofy walked over to Zsa Zsa, closed her jaw, and smiled at the scene. Minnie: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Minnie kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Mickey's face. The black mouse prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Minnie's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Minnie in the sunlight. Minnie: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world "Mickey!" A voice was heard in a distance. Minnie turned her head to see Pluto charging toward her. As much as Minnie wanted to stay beside Mickey, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a normal animal was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Mickey wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Pluto licked his face. "Mickey!" called the voice again, "Oh, Mickey." It was Scrooge, and he ran over. He had thought that Mickey was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Scrooge grabbed Mickey by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Mickey didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Mickey said, staring at Minnie, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Mickey fell back a bit, only to be caught by Scrooge. "Ah, Mickey, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Scrooge said, smiling. He put his arm around Mickey and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Pluto." The dog followed them close behind. Pluto will find Mickey's rescuer some other time. Mickey tried to argue that his rescuer was real, Mickey he was still too tired to speak. Still, Mickey looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the Labrador, the duck, and the penguin were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sorcerer will never know." Zsa Zsa said to Minnie, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." she concluded, putting her paws together in a prayer. But Minnie didn't listen; she only looked at Mickey as she continued singing. Minnie: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Minnie belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that the two magic brooms had peeked out from the water with their invisible eyes. Magica was watching Minnie again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a normal animal. And not just any normal animal - a black mouse prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Magica looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King Yen Sid's headstrong, lovesick little girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Magica. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Yen Sid, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Mocha stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Minnie, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Minnie swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Mocha and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused May. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as May was. After checking that her black fur was in good shape, Minnie took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her father. "Morning, Father." Minnie said. Yen Sid smiled and chuckled as Minnie tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other daughters watched Minnie singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Minnie was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said May. "What?" asked Yen Sid, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Father?" Mocha asked, "Minnie's in love." And she sighed in content as Yen Sid took the flower out from behind his ear. "Minnie?" he repeated of what Marie said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Zsa Zsa paced around in circles near a rock. She was trying her best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," she said. "I don't think the sorcerer knows." As she kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on her. At every five seconds, Zsa Zsa'd blow the petal away from her. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." she went on. Minnie giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Minnie perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Zsa Zsa more! "Minnie, stop talking crazy." Zsa Zsa told her. She hoped Yen Sid didn't hear her. Minnie wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Minnie said to the Labrador, "Goofy knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Minnie, please." Zsa Zsa pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Minnie was too busy thinking of how to meet Mickey. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Zsa Zsa behind, who had lost her grip. "Then Daisy and Pudge will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Zsa Zsa called. She was becoming slightly annoyed, as she swam up to the little mermouse. Why couldn't Minnie understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs